Spiderman and SHIELD
by fictionhashijackedmymind
Summary: Nine months after Gwen Stacy's death, Spiderman is determining whether Oscorp stays or not. Eventually, the Avengers and the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D get involved. Triple crossover with the Amazing Spiderman movies, Avengers, and just after season one of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D The Clairvoyant, Centipede, and Hydra are still out there, and a certain project also comes into play...
1. Chapter 1

**Peter POV**

It's been nine months since the love of my life died it's been six months of tears and pain, and missing her so much I almost wanted to die.

But like she said in her speech, I found hope. Even in death, Gwen Stacy will always be my hope. Three months ago I defeated Aleksei Sytsevich, aka the Rhino. He's been at Ravencroft with Harry ever since.

The city has been surprisingly quiet ever since Spiderman has returned. He's mostly dealt with muggings, rapists, and robberies lately. Wow, I feel stupid for talking about myself in the third person. What I'd never thought I'd do is sit in a court room.

But I am, well Spiderman is. The city of New York is deciding whether or not to shut down Oscorp forever.

"Spiderman, we call you to the stand." Judge Mark says.

Silently, I stand up and walk toward the chair behind the desk. I can feel the eyes of millions on me as I sit down, not relaxing in the chair.

Oscorp's lawyer turns to me and asks me what I know about Oscorp. I struggle to hold back my laughter as I reply with, "Everything."

"Well, humor me and tell me exactly what you know." he says, annoyed.

"Well, I know about every single one of the 'Special Projects', and how Oscorp gave the Rhino suit to Aleksei Sytsevich. I know about Max Dillon, known as Electro to civilians, and his accident, also how he was the one to shut down the power to the whole city last summer."

I stop to catch my breath, smirking under my mask at the incredulous looks on the Oscorp comitee's faces. Suckers.

"I also know about the late Norman Osborn's sickness, and how he spent his whole life trying to find a cure. They performed experiments and bred radioactive spiders, which whose venom he hoped would cure him. I was bitten by one of these spiders, and luckily survived. (A couple people start clapping at that). "Harry Osborn injected himself with the venom so as it might cure him. Obviously, it didn't work. It transformed him into a monster, who civilians call the Green Goblin. Earlier this year, he killed Gwen Stacy in the clock tower at the power plant. I apologize to her family and grieve everyday for not being able to get there quick enough."

I stop and stare at the people around me, whose mouths are all wide open, and/or are whispering to their friends. I lean back in the stiff wooden chair and put my arms behind my head.

Judge Mark clears his throat, "Well, um, Spiderman, what are your thoughts on Oscorp? Should it stay or go?"

That was unexpected. "Um, time to think please?" I request.

"Of course." he replies. "We'll give you five minutes."

"Your time is up. Make your statement." Judge Mark says.

I lean forward into the microphone and speak: "I don't think Oscorp is generally bad, there are just bad people working for the company. It has so much potential, and there's so much we can learn from its research and technology. This is why, I don't think we should get rid of it." I hear a collective gasp from the audience. "I know who all of the adversaries are in Oscorp, and I can put them in jail for you."

"Wait a second." Judge Mark interrupts. "Considering most of the people at Oscorp are horrible, then who will run the company?"

"That's what I was thinking," I start, "There's a good friend of mine who is very capable of running Oscorp."

"And who is this friend?"

I take a deep breath. "Peter Parker."

**Hey, I'm SUPER excited about this fanfic, so please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Steve POV**

"Hey guys, come look at this!"

I look up from the blueprints of Stark Tower I was studying and walk into the TV room (on this floor). Tony and Pepper are sitting on the loveseat in front of the TV, and Bruce just walked in. Natasha and Clint come in next, followed by Thor.

"What's going on?" Bruce asks. "Tell me I don't need to suit up."

"Here, we'll rewind it." Pepper says. Tony protests, but she snatches the remote out of his hand, leaving him pouting. She presses the rewind button to show Spiderman, sitting in a courtroom?

"There's a good friend of mine very capable of running Oscorp." Spiderman says.

"And what's this friend's name?" the judge asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Peter Parker." Spiderman replies. Pepper pauses the video and turns to look at us.

"Who's Peter Parker?" Natasha asks.

"That's the thing, we don't know." Tony says. "But Coulson wants us to investigate it while they're in the Czech Republic."

"So we're supposed to see who Peter Parker is?" I ask.

"Yup." Tony replies, clapping his hands together.

"Why? What does Oscorp have to do with us?" Bruce asks.

"From what Phil told me, it's for Spiderman. He wants to recruit him." Pepper says. "Also, all of his enemies are from Oscorp, so he can help us stop the Hydra that work there now.

"I still don't like you calling him Phil." Tony says, frowning.

Pepper rolls her eyes. "From all of that, you got one word?"

**Peter POV**

"Peter!" Aunt May calls up the stairs for the fifth time today. "Someone's here to see you!"

_Aw man, I'm sick of reporters._ "Tell them to go away!" I yell back. "I don't want to talk to more jackasses with a clipboard!"

"Language young man!" she yells.

"Sorry." I say.

"NOW COME DOWNSTAIRS BEFORE I DRAG YOU. Trust me, you want to stalk to these people hun." she yells, again.

I sigh and put away my suit. I was just about to go on patrol. Walking down the stairs, I see a man standing behind Aunt May, and a studious strawberry blonde by his side.

This man is also Tony Stark.

Tony looks up and smirks. "Jackasses with a clipboard?" he says.

"Sorry sir." I say. Then I extend my hand out to him. "I'm Peter."

"We know." the woman says. "Do you mind if we talk to you?"

Let's just say, I'm shocked. I'm sitting in my living room with Tony Stark and his wife, while Aunt May waits upstairs, but I can sense her sitting on the stairs listening. Typical.

Tony, as he told me to call him, made himself right at home as he lounges on the couch. Mrs. Stark, as Tony told me to call her although she told me Pepper is fine, is more poised and professional sitting next to him.

"So, you're positive you can't tell us who Spiderman is?" she asks.

I shake my head. "I'm sorry ma'am, but it's confidential between him and I now."

"Now?" Tony asks, sitting forward. "What do you mean now?"

I look down. "My girlfriend used to know, but she got killed by the Goblin while helping Spiderman."

"Gwen Stacy?" Tony presses further. Mrs. Potts elbows him in the ribs, giving him a stern look that he blatantly ignores. "I'm sorry about your loss, kid."

I blink in surprise. It was the first time he had said anything genuine since he got here. Pepper smiles at Tony, then turns back to me.

"Is it possible that you can contact Spiderman for us?" Pepper asks. "We need his help as well as yours."

_Whoah, the Avengers need help? From me?_ "I'll see what I can do." I say, successfully not stuttering.

"Awesome. If you do contact him, tell him to meet us at Stark Tower at two PM tomorrow." Pepper says.

"I will."

**Wow, two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll! Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Peter POV**

Even after six months, I still visit Gwen's grave everyday. It never gets any easier.

Today I brought her lilacs. They were always her favorite. I bought her a vase three months ago, and it's always on the right side of her grave for my flowers. I lift the daisies I brought yesterday out of the vase, and set the lilacs in. Then I sit down in front of her tombstone.

"Hey Gwen," I start, "How are you? I'm doing okay, but I would be better if you were still here." I feel a tear slip down my face, and I'm surprised. I haven't cried since before I brought the vase out here. "I miss you so much. I wish you were here to call me bugboy." I sob.

"We should've caught Jack the Ripper together in England." I say, laughing a little bit. "That fourteen year-old didn't deserve to go to Oxford." I wipe my eyes, looking down at my feet, right over where she lays. "I'll see you tomorrow Gwen. I-I love you."

Standing up, I hurry away, tears streaming down my face for the first time in months, and forgotten daisies on Gwen's grave.

**The Next Day**

The clouds above Manhattan look down menacingly, threatening rain. I swing toward the city as quickly as possible, heading towards Stark Tower, which just happens to be on the complete opposite side of the city than Oscorp.

Yeah. Being the CEO of a company is harder than it looks, with protecting the city from psychos at the same time. I just finished arresting the villainous pshychopaths who used to run Oscorp. They've been placed in jail, and for some reason, Mr. Peter Parker wasn't there to witness the event.

Now, because he wasn't there, the city of New York expects a press conference with both Peter Parker _AND_ Spiderman present. Talk about difficult.

I finally reach Stark Tower, and decide to go in the old fashioned way: through the front door. Shooting one last web, I lower myself to the ground in front of the tower, shocking some passing pedestrians.

When I walk into the cavernous lobby, I'm surprised my spider senses aren't going crazy. There's no one in the lobby, and all I can see is a bell on the counter for the doorman. The only problem is, the only door in this room is the front door. Not even an elevator.

Sighing, I walk to the counter and good-naturedly press down on the bell. There's no noise, but my senses go crazy once my finger comes back up. _Great. They freaking for-_

_"Hello. You rang? I'm sorry, I couldn't tell if you were male or female because your hand is gloved."_I whirl around, looking for the source of the voice. _"I am Jarvis, Mr. Stark's virtual assistant. Can I help you?"_

Still shocked, I respond. "Um, I'm Spiderman. I'm here for a meeting?"

_"Ah yes."_ Jarvis replies._ "Mrs. Stark told me to expect you. Shall I show you to your meeting?"_ When he says that, two sections of the wall slide over to reveal an elevator.

"Um, sure. Thanks Jarvis." I cautiously step into the elevator, and the walls slide back into place, revealing metal behind it. I'm about to ask Jarvis what button to press, when the elevator starts moving on it's own. He must have it covered.

Jarvis/the elevator takes me up to the eighty-ninth floor, when the doors open with a ding. I cautiously step into the room before me, Jarvis not saying a word. The room is huge, with a flatscreen tv room on my left, and a sort of kitchenette on my right. As I'm admiring the architecture, a smallish man in a suit walks into the room, smiling pleasantly.

"Hello Spiderman. I am Director Phil Coulson of SHIELD." he says, extending his hand for me to shake.

"Um, hello." I say, cautiously taking his hand. "Where are Tony and Mrs. Stark?"

"They're waiting for you a couple floors up. I asked Jarvis to take you to this floor first, so I can brief you on our situation." Coulson says, walking towards the elevator.

I follow him, my heart pounding. "So, Director. I thought SHIELD was no more since Hydra is back."

Coulson stops walking and turns around, smile gone. "How did you know that?"

"I'm Spiderman. Sometimes I know more than I want to." I reply. The director nods his head as if he knows what I mean. He probably does.

The ride up to the one-hundredth floor is silent and awkward, neither of us saying a word. The elevator stops, and the doors open to reveal a penthouse type area.

It has two balconies, a lower one and a higher one, with gigantic glass windows looking out onto both. The lower balcony has lawn chairs set on gravel, and the higher balcony looks more like a runway. It has a circle like thing at the end, so it must be some sort of landing pad. Pretty small landing pad if you ask me.

On my right is a bar like the one on the other floor, and on my left is a door leading to a lounge area with another huge flatscreen in it too. Past the bar is another door, which leads to a lab from which I can hear voices.

Coulson starts walking towards the lounge area, ordering me without words to follow. Inside the lounge area are strangers.

"Everyone, Spiderman's here." Coulson says. "Spiderman, these are the Avengers."

**Yay! Chapter three is up! I love this chapter so much, and thank you for all of the support! If you guys want anything in this story (like ships, situations, etc.), just let me know! I'd love to take ideas to make you guys happy. I have a general idea of where this story is going, but if you guys want to have some little details thrown in, just let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Peter POV**

After ten minutes, introductions have been made. I know the lady with red hair is Agent Natasha Romanoff, and the man she is standing next to is Agent Clint Barton. There code names are Black Widow and Hawkeye. Bruce Banner smiled warmly at me from the couch, while Steve Rodgers (Captain America) stood up and shook my hand. The scary asian woman was Agent May, and Tony and Pepper were nowhere to be seen.

Coulson frowned. "Where's Thor?"

"He took Jane to Asgard. His father wanted to see them. They'll be married soon, so visits are rare." Steve said.

"Darcy, Skye, and Trip are helping Fitzsimmons in the lab, though I'm pretty sure helping is to strong a word." May adds. "Tony and Pepper are on their way."

"Darcy and Skye are in the lab together? Last time didn't go so well." Bruce says.

"Yes, but they were alone then. Fitzsimmons and Trip are with them now." Coulson replies, but I notice him tense worriedly.

I clear my throat. "Um, who are these other people?" All heads turn to me, like they forgot I was there.

"You can walk to the lab and see." Coulson says, smirking. "Once Tony and Pepper arrive, we'll discuss business."

_Alrighty then._ I nod and walk back through the giant window room to the lab. Before I walk in, I hear voices arguing.

"Just because he's in a wheel chair doesn't mean he can't make me another Icer!" a voice says. It's a girl.

"Yes it does!" another girl argues, this one with a British accent. "For the last time Darcy, we're not giving you another night-night gun until you're an actual agent. Last time you broke it because Trip didn't show you how to shoot!"

"Jemma, for the last time, it's an Icer, not a night-night gun, and I am perfectly capable of making one in a wheelchair. Though, I would never make one just for Darcy. That's suicide." a Scottish voice says, this one a guy.

"Hey!" Darcy replies.

I walk in to see a pretty girl in a lab coat smirking at a girl spinning in a chair, pouting. There's a guy about my age sitting in a wheelchair rubbing his temples, and another girl with long brown hair sitting on the counter giggling at the whole conversation. Next to this girl is an African-American man, laughing along with her.

I clear my throat, and every head turns my way. Five pairs of eyes widen and jaws drop simultaneously. "Um, hi." I say, awkwardly waving.

They don't reply, still shocked. Still feeling a bit awkward, I walk in and look at what the British girl is working on. "Is that a dendrotoxin?" I ask, pointing to the blue vial on the table.

The girl snaps out of it and says, "Yes, actually. We use a small amount of it to knock out the victim in our Icers."

Then the guy in the wheelchair speaks up. "We've also started to use a knockout powder from Asgard. I'm Fitz by the way." He extends his hand, and it's kind of weird shaking his hand since he's at my waist in the wheelchair.

"I'm Spiderman." I reply. "What happened to you?"

Fitz looks down. "Simmons and I were thrown into the ocean a couple months ago. We had to get out, so we blew the windows, and she's a better swimmer, so I gave the breather to her. She pulled me back up, and I broke four ribs, collapsed one lung, and punctured another. Thankfully, I'm okay."

I don't know what to say, so I settle with, "That's unfortunate. Which one's Simmons?"

"That's me." The British girl says, shaking my hand also, "And that's Skye, Trip, and Darcy."

"We're some of the very few remaining agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." Skye says. "Not counting the Avengers, of course."

"Right." I say, shocked that S.H.I.E.L.D was so diminished. "Can I ask one more question?" They all nod. "What's a night-night gun?"

Trip grins. "It's a weapon developed by Fitzsimmons that knocks out the victim, but doesn't kill them."

I nod and sit on the counter away from furthest away from them all, still not entirely comfortable.

"Hey." Darcy starts, "Can you show us how you shoot those webs all over the city?"

I don't nod or anything, I just shoot at the screwdriver in Simmons' hand, and pull it into mine. When I catch it again, I twirl it around on my finger before tossing it to Trip. It's always priceless to see the looks on people's faces when I do that.

Skye and Trip are grinning, Fitz looks confused, Simmons is shocked, and Darcy gets up and flicks the screwdriver, muttering, "Cool."

"Did you develop those yourself?" Simmons asks.

"Yeah. I made the shooters out of random parts, and whenever I flex my wrist, they shoot. I used to have to press a button, but the old ones broke."

"And, where do you get the webbing? It's spectacular." Fitz asks.

"I develop it myself." I say. They all look very impressed, and I'm glad they didn't ask how.

It's been about a half hour since I first met the agents, and it's been awesome. We're currently eating, and everyone laughs when I roll up my mask so I can stuff my face with food.

"So, do you wear that suit all the time?" Skye asks between bites of her burger.

"Well, I guess. In public I usually wear long sleeves so no one will notice it." I reply.

"What do you do besides stop all the baddies running around?" Darcy asks, wiggling her fingers when she says baddies.

"Um, I work for Oscorp." I reply, not completely lying.

"Oh yeah, aren't you like butt-buddies with the new CEO?" Darcy says. Simmons shoots her a look and Fitz slaps his forehead.

Before I can reply, Natasha walks in and tells us that everyone is present and the meeting is going to start. Darcy jumps up to go meet Jane, but I'm slower, walking behind the group.

Here we go.

**Love this chapter! Thank you again to all of my reviewers, you guys are awesome! If you guys have any requests or anything (like more Fitzsimmons or something) just comment it and I might put it into the story. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Peter POV**

The way I pictured the meeting with the Avengers was sitting at a long table in business suits. I didn't expect all of us to sit around in the TV room with the Yankees game playing on the TV, and popcorn bowls sitting all over.

Very professional meeting.

I swallow my popcorn and say, "So, Peter said you needed my help."

"Yeah." Tony says, mouth full of popcorn. "You know Hydra?" I nod. "They're back, and that's why S.H.I.E.L.D's labelled a terrorist organization by the government."

I nod my head. "So, what does that have to do with Peter and I?"

"They've infiltrated Oscorp." Natasha says. "We don't know why, but obviously it can't be good. We have to get rid of them."

"We should find out what they're doing there first, though." Clint replies. "It could be valuable information."

I nod. "So, I just need to find out their plan, then let you guys know, and then we put their sorry butts in jail?"

They all nod and Coulson says, "Fitzsimmons and Skye will work there undercover for the next couple days. They'll assist you and Mr. Parker in any way necessary."

"So, where am I working again?" Skye asks.

I sigh. This is the third time she has asked that question. We're in Oscorp, and I'm currently Peter Parker, not Spiderman.

"You're my assistant. You'll have access to all the computers while Spiderman investigates the Hydra agents we know about now." I reply.

"Right." she says, her long hair pulled up in a professional-looking ponytail. "Here's a list of the people we know of. Make sure to give it to Spiderman."

There are only ten people on the list so far.

"Awesome. Good luck Skye. Fitzsimmons are on the fiftieth floor if you need backup." I say, walking away.

"See ya, Mr. Parker." She says, saluting me. I cringe.

"Peter." I say. "Call me Peter." Skye doesn't reply.

I quickly run to my office and change into my suit, then walk to the elevator. Thank God no one's in there, it's always awkward because they just stare at me the whole time. I reach the sixty-third floor, and go to one of the private offices of a Hydra agent.

I sit down at the computer, and type in the passcode Skye gave me. When I open the folders, there are hundreds of files.

This is gonna take awhile.

**Skye POV**

We spent the whole week gathering files from Hydra's people. We're meeting at Stark Tower with Peter and Spiderman in an hour.

I'm currently sitting in the TV room with Trip and Darcy, watching Spongebob (Darcy's idea, don't ask). Trip and Darcy are throwing popcorn at the screen when I hear a crash from the lab. I freeze and reach across Darcy to pause the video. Darcy's about to yell, but I cover her mouth.

That's when we hear another crash.

Trip grabs me, and I put a finger to my lips. I make my way slowly to the lab, with Trip and Darcy creeping along behind me.

Trip hands me an icer, and I cautiously peek into the lab, my heart beating a mile a minute, only to see Fitzsimmons.

"Jemma, I can do it. It's been a five month recovery."

"Oh Fitz, you know I'm just worried." Simmons says. "Please, wait just one more day."

"You've said that for the past week." Fitz grumbles. "Alright, I'll wait until tomorrow. But that's it."

I look at Trip, and his brown eyes meet mine worriedly. We walk in, and Fitz turns around in his chair, waving.

"Oh, hello Skye." Simmons says, smiling. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, nothing…" I reply, searching for a reason other than spying on them. "Trip just, um, was eating my pants…"

Simmons gives me a dumb look, but they let it go. She pushes Fitz out the door to the TV room, and Trip and I walk behind them. I thought Darcy followed us, but she's nowhere to be seen.

"Trip, you might want to go find Darcy before she burns the place down." I say. "But be quick, Spiderman and Peter should be here soon."

He nods and smirks. "Don't worry about me, girl, I'll be quick as a whistle."

I smile and he walks away. Just as I'm about to walk into the TV room, I hear someone behind me. I look around and see dark hair, so I just think it's Peter.

I was wrong. When I raise my hand to greet him, I freeze.

"Hi Skye. Long time no see."

It's Ward.

DUND-DUN-DUN! Cliffhanger! Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Peter POV**

I swing toward Stark Tower, the rain slamming into me. _I need to tell them. I can. I can trust them. If I don't tell them, the whole world will know instead._

Peter Parker has a press conference with Spiderman tomorrow, so I need someone to pretend to be Spiderman or myself during it. When I turn the final corner, my senses go nuts. I can hear screams and gunshots coming from inside the tower.

I swing a web onto Tony's landing platform, luckily not setting off the spinning rims because I don't weigh enough.

Through the huge glass windows I can see Fitz out of his wheelchair crouching behind the counter with the Night-Night gun. Simmons is next to him, just peeking over the top.

Next I see a rather large man, around 6'2", with a scruffy not-quite beard. He's pointing a gun at Skye from where he stands about ten feet away from her. She's unarmed, but doesn't show any fear.

Next a whole squad of soldiers comes through the elevator, all with the Hydra symbol strapped to their arms.

I silently creep along the runway, rain luckily blurring the window so they can't see me clearly. Once I'm in the doorway, I fire a web at the head man's gun and sling it on the ground towards Skye. The soldiers turn and start firing at me so I jump onto the wall to evade the bullets.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Skye jump behind a couch and start shooting at the squad as the lead man advances on Fitzsimmons.

Jumping down into the middle of the squad I shoot two webs and pull two of the soldiers together, knocking them out. I take the gun the soldier behind me was pointing and throw it at another soldier's head. Then I deliver a kick to the first's chest, making him fly out into the rain.

Fitz is firing at the head man, making it difficult for him to advance. Skye has stopped shooting into the squad because I am there. She occasionally fires a shot when a soldier goes astray. A soldier in front of me runs at me with a knife and I backflip out of the way. Skye's bullet finds his head.

Once the fight is over, I stand up straight, everything is silent except for the soft pound of rain on the city outside. All of the soldiers are either knocked out or dead.

Except for the leader.

After seeing that he's defeated, he raises his hands to the back of his head. Skye and Fitz advance forward, guns pointed, with Simmons walking closely behind Fitz, almost touching his back.

I rush forward and take the military knife out of his back pocket, making him flinch.

"What do you want Ward?" Skye asks, advancing with the gun. "How did you find us?"

"Hydra knows all." the man-Ward-replies.

"How did you know we were at Stark Tower? We took all the precautions to make sure we weren't found." Fitz presses.

"Hydra knows all." Ward repeats, still looking at the floor.

"What are you talking about?" I ask. "You've got to have a bigger vocabulary then that. These questions need answers buddy."  
>Ward tenses and turns slowly so he's facing me. By now, he's shaking violently, and his once dark eyes look more orange.<p>

"Hydra knows all." he whispers. Then I hear a small click (that I know the others can't hear) and his left eye rolls back into his head, blood covering the white.

Ward's body falls to the ground, convulsing violently as the orange glow from his eyes start spreading through his veins.

That's when my senses go crazy.

"You guys! Balcony, now!" I yell.

We all start running, with Fitz holding Simmons's hand and myself following behind all three of them. Outside in the pouring rain once again, I turn around to see the orange spread just past his shoulders. There's also a slight ringing echoing around the tower.

"Jump!" I yell.

Skye snaps out of her daze and glares at me. "Are you crazy? It's one-hundred stories up!"

"I'll catch you, I promise!"

Skye still looks incredulous, but Fitz nods. He pulls Simmons into his arms and jumps. I can hear her screaming over the pouring rain as I jump off the ledge after them, just hearing Skye yell after me.

The thrill of freefall hits me hard, and I shoot a web to catch Fitzsimmons. It hits Fitz's shoulder, and by now they're at about the thirtieth floor. I shoot a web at a window above me and all three of us swing toward the building, with Fitzsimmons connected to one web, and the building to another.

I smash into the building, grateful for the bullet-proof glass. I focus long enough to lower them safely to the ground, then swing back up to Skye.

She's standing at the edge of the balcony, frantically searching for me. I look over at Ward's body and see the light is almost at his feet.

We don't have enough time.

I grab Skye around the waist and her head whirls around, wet hair sticking to her face. She's probably about to cuss me out, when I jump off the building. Skye screams, clawing at my back trying to get a grip on the slick spandex. I shoot a web onto a building and lower us safely to the ground.

Letting go of Skye's waist, she turns to me looking _very_ pissed off. She almost looks like Gwen when I webbed her to that police car.

Of course, Gwen was angrier.

Fitz and Simmons run up just in time to see Skye slap me.

"What the hell?" I ask, rubbing my cheek.

"A little warning would've been nice!" she yells.

That's when the hundredth floor of Stark Tower blows up, orange light making a ring traveling from the tower and spreading outward across the city.

I turn to Skye and gesture up to the tower. "Obviously I didn't have time to warn you."

**And, Chapter Six is up! I'll try to update more often, I promise. Your reviews make me so happy, because I was scared this story wasn't going to do so well... Thank you guys so much for the continued support, and if you have any suggestions or ideas I would love to hear them!**


	7. Chapter 7

An hour later, we're sitting in the fiftieth floor of Stark Tower, while Jarvis commands the Ironman suits repairing the one-hundredth floor. The mood is somber, and I just want to take my mask off and go home.

"You're sure it was Ward?" Coulson asks, more as a statement then a question.

"Yeah." Fitz replies, sitting next to Simmons. "Hydra must be working with the Clairvoyant."

I freeze. "Clairvoyant. I've heard that before." Everyone turns and stares at me. I swallow nervously and continue: "When we were searching Oscorp for information on Hydra, Clairvoyant was in one of the files I read."

"Was there anything else besides plots? Plans?" Agent Trip asks.

"Yeah. There was a lot of stuff on a project called 'Centipede'."

"That explains the orange light." Simmons says.

"And he blew up part of my tower." Tony mutters. Pepper is to focus to roll her eyes at her obnoxious husband.

"So, Hydra is now working with Centipede and the Clairvoyant." Pepper says. We nod. "So that means Hydra, Centipede, and the Clairvoyant are all in Oscorp."

"That's a hell of a grouping." Steve says. "Where should we go from here?"

Coulson sighs, and Agent May looks at him worriedly. _Wow, she has facial expressions._ Then Coulson turns to me. "Spiderman, I need to talk to both you and Mr. Parker before your press conference tomorrow. I have a plan."

"Well, what is it?" Natasha asks.

Coulson sighs and leans forward so he can rub his temples. I lean forward in my chair, waiting.

Then he sits up. "Clint, you and Natasha will be in the crowd, ready if anything gets absolutely crazy. Skye, Trip, and Darcy will be on the roofs around the area." Darcy gets very excited that. "May will supervise Darcy." Said girl flops back onto the couch, pouting.

Coulson continues: "Tony, Fitzimmons, and Bruce will be analyzing the situation and cameras from the tower. Pepper, Steve ,and I will be in the crowds arresting the Hydra agents. We'll use Icers to make sure they don't blow up. Everyone clear?"

"What about Thor and Jane?" Darcy asks.

Coulson sighs, once again. "Thor and Jane went back to Asgard, so I don't know if they will make it back in time." Darcy looks sad at that, and Skye places a comforting hand on her knee.

Coulson smiles. "Now is everyone clear?"

Everyone nods, except for me. May notices. "What's the matter, Spiderman?"

I sigh, nervous. "I can trust you guys, right? To not tell anyone, or hurt any of my loved ones?"

"Of course. We're the good guys." May replies.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. Then I reach up and slowly take my mask off. The reaction is just shock, all of them staring at me with open mouths.

"I don't know what we're going to do." I say, twisting my mask nervously. "I'm sorry, I should have told you way before now."

No one replies, just staring at me in shock. Then Tony recovers. "Wow, I was not expecting that." Tony says. "But then again, it makes sense. You can keep an eye on Oscorp from two perspectives this way."

"Well, that's great and all, but what are we going to do for the conference? They expect both Spiderman and Peter Parker to be there." Clint says.

Coulson smirks. "I have a plan, but it's pretty crazy." He turns to Fitzsimmons. "Is the cloaking device functionable yet?"

Fitz smirks also. "Yes sir."

Coulson turns to Trip, grin widening. "You are going to pretend to be Peter."

**Skye POV**

"This is ridiculous." Trip says, protesting for the fiftieth time in five minutes. "Why can't I be Spiderman?"

"Because I'm the only one who fits in my suit, and I'm the only one who knows how to use the shooters. Plus, I have the spider senses. "Peter replies, knocking on his head when he talks about the senses. I smirk at Trip and he scowls back.

"So, are there side effects to this cloaking machine?" he asks Simmons.

"No." Simmons says. Then she winces. "But it's only being used on animals… "

"What?!"Trip yells pulling at the restraints. I laugh at his panicked expression.

Fix smirks evilly. "It should last three hours. The longest it would last if it didn't work correctly is twelve hours." He gets back to work before remembering something. "And only we will see you as Peter, you'll still look like yourself when you look in the mirror."

"Thanks Fitz that's _very_ comforting." Trip mutters. Fitz just grins and gives him a thumbs up. Trip scowls. "Well, let's give it a go."

We all shrink back a little when the machine turns on, and there's a loud pop before I look back a Trip.

He looks exactly like Peter, wearing a tuxedo with a blue tie, brown hair perfectly tousled. Peter is next to me in his suit, holding his mask in his hand and looking shocked.

Trip looks down at his hands and says, "Wow, I never thought I'd be white."

**I'm sorry, I had to have him say that. Let me know what you think! Also, if you have any requests or suggestions, I'm happy to hear them! Thanks for the continued support!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Peter POV**

I shuffle uncomfortably in my suit, not settling into the chair. Ever since this interview started, my senses have been driving me nuts.

"So, Mr. Parker, how do you know Spiderman?"

Plus this reporter is getting on my nerves.

"Well," Trip replies, "He saved my life not to long ago, and so I offered him a deal. To help me, and Oscorp, make the world a better place.

_Wow. He is good._

The reporter nods, fake smile still plastered on his face. Then he turns to me and asks, "What about you, Spiderman? What made you want to gain an ally? In the past, you've only ever worked alone."

_Not exactly. Gwen helped me more than once._ "I guess I just realized that it takes more than one person to get the job done. If the city's going to improve, I can't do it on my own." I reply. The reporter nods his head.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Steve arresting a Hydra agent just as the reporter asks another question: "What are your plans for Oscorp? Well, not just-" The poor guy never finished his sentence. He was shot.

Trip and I jump up, looking through the shocked crowd for enemy targets. There are at least fifty centipede soldiers standing around the perimeter.

That's when chaos erupts.

The crowd goes wild, screaming and running to no place in particular. The centipede soldiers start firing into the crowd, and I notice the Avengers stripping their disguises and jumping into action. I push Trip out of the way of a bullet heading toward his head, and he reaches for a gun.

I stop him. "No! They can't think I know how to fight." I say. Then I grab him and pretend to escort him behind the screen; I'm "protecting" him.

"Okay," I say, once we're behind the stage, "You wait back here until the serum wears off, then come join us."

Trip nods, and I notice how weird it is seeing myself in front of me without looking in a mirror. "Good luck." he says. I nod, and launch myself back onstage, looking for allies.

First I see Barton and Romanoff taking down soldiers together, Barton with his bow and Romanoff with anything she can find: Mainly her fists and stray chairs. Skye, Darcy, and May are on the roofs around the area, sniping soldiers with the Icers.

Next I see Steve rushing Pepper into a nearby building. He doesn't come back out. The last thing I notice is Coulson taking cover behind a car and taking down soldiers from there.

I observe all of this in less than ten seconds, then jump into battle.

The team has the soldiers covered for now, so I'm focusing on the civilians. There's a lady in front of me just standing still, screaming. How dumb can people be?

I shoot a web onto her stomach and pull her towards me. Then I help her towards the building Pepper's in, who is sheltering as many people as possible. I'm just about to turn back around when Steve comes back out, dressed in his suit with his shield in his hand.

"Took you long enough!" I say, crossing my arms jokingly. "I've had to deal with civilians all by myself!"

"You have know idea how long this takes to-" he stops, eyeing my suit. "Never mind, you do."

I'm about to reply with something snarky when the sky lights up. A beam of light comes from the sky and travels all the way to the ground, right in the middle of the crowd.

When the light disappears, Thor is standing in the middle, shielding Jane from the incoming bullets. If he didn't have that Asgardian armor, he'd be dead in seconds.

The demigod runs to Pepper and makes sure Jane is safe before jumping into battle with the rest of his team. It's amazing to watch. He punches one soldier across the street, then throws his hammer at three more, knocking them over. I grin and turn back to Cap.

I bow to Cap and say, "Shall we?"

He grins despite himself. "Let's go."

I run forward and shoot a web onto a young girl caught in the chaos, pulling her to me. She clutches tightly to my neck, and I start running back to the shelter/building when I stop.

A squad of Centipede soldiers stand in my way.

I can't take them down with a little girl hanging on my neck, and I can't set her down. She's shaking by now, her tears soaking into my suit. I'm just about to yell for Steve when our coms finally turn back on.

"Sorry," Tony says, "Wifi was down. Seems like you guys are in quite a pickle."

"You think?" I reply, listening to the others comments and profanities. "There's a squad of soldiers outside the shelter, and I have a little girl. Anything?"

A hammer comes out of nowhere and knocks the soldiers across the street. I can't help but laugh as I see the hammer fly back the way it came.

"That works." I say. I start running to the shelter, and safely deposit the girl into Pepper's more than capable arms.

"Tony? Bruce? You might want to suit up." Steve says. "The other guy could really help right now."

"Agreed." Natasha replies.

There's a pause before the scientists reply. "We're on our way." Tony says.

After that exchange, the only sounds we hear over the coms are each others' heavy breathing.

I've just finished clearing the area of civilians and am about to move down the street when I hear a loud roar. I turn towards the noise to see Centipede soldiers being thrown into buildings and onto telephone lines. I grin.

_Perfect timing, Bruce._

Then I run down the street, hoping to find a familiar face.

**Location: Ravencroft Institute**

**Unknown POV**

_"I've heard we have our candidate, Agent Ward."_

"Affirmative. She's just what we've been looking for. Intelligent, strong-willed-"

_"How do you know this?"_

"We watched her for a year before she died. She seemed like a valuable asset for Hydra." Ward replies, head still bowed respectfully.

_"So you're positive she'll survive the T.A.H.I.T.I project?"_

"Positive."

_"Perfect. We'll start treatment on Miss Stacy immediately."_

**DUN-DUN-DUN! Haha, let me know what you think. Thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Skye POV**

I turn to May and Darcy on the opposite rooftop, signalling for them to stop shooting. Darcy stops and throws her hands in the air, as if she's saying, _"What the hell?"_

Thank God the coms turned on just then.

"Darcy," I start, running to the stairwell on the rooftop, "There are to many civilians. If we're going to help, we have to get the civilians out."

"Gotcha." she replies. May just nods at me from across the chaos down below.

"Ok, let's head down." I say.

I'm at about the twentieth floor when I stop my race to the ground. The power had gone out all over the street, and the lights on this floor are still on.

I turn my com on. "Darcy, come to the twentieth floor of my building. The power's still working here, but only on one floor."

"On our way." May replies.

When they finally get here, I'm sitting against the closed door.

"The lights weren't on on the other floors either." May informs me.

I nod. "Should we engage?"

May nods. I turn around and push open the door, stepping into the hallway. The three of us creep around with our guns up and ready, and surprisingly, Darcy hasn't said a word.

The first door we come to is empty, but I can see tons of computers. The next room is lit, with people typing behind the computers.

All of the people have the Hydra insignia strapped to their arms.

"Should we go in?" Darcy asks, pushing her way to the front. May follows, ready, but I stop them with my arm.

"Hang on a sec." I mutter. Let's hope I'm not going crazy. They look at me, waiting, when I see it again. "Those people are flickering like the way Stark's tech does."

May looks through the window. "You're right."

I look again. All of the "workers" give off a bluish aura, which I first thought was coming from the computers. About every couple seconds, their forms ripple from top to bottom, barely noticeable.

"Do you think it's a trap?" Darcy asks, peering into the office.

"Most likely." May replies.

"Should we go in anyway?"

"Yup."

I step forward and push the door open.

**Tony POV**

I finish bashing some soldiers then fly to the top of a nearby building to scope out the area.

Cap, Widow, and the Hawk are together, either helping civilians or destroying soldiers. Bruce is everywhere at once, throwing soldiers against the buildings or into other soldiers.

I grin despite our situation. Our agents on the roof are nowhere to be seen, but I occasionally see Thor up there summoning lightning.

Spiderman-Peter-is nowhere to be seen.

"Jarvis. Give me a location on Spiderman." I command.

_"He appears to be right above you, sir."_

I look up and see Peter perched on the building right above me. He has at least a dozen soldiers wrapped up in webs and hanging from the roof. Every once in awhile, he shoots a web at a soldier near the building and pulls them up; wrapping them in a silky cocoon of death also.

I grin and fly up to him, liking this kid more by the second. "What're you doing, kid?"

"Helping." he replies, tying off his latest victim. "We need hostages, don't we?"

"Yup." I reply, chuckling a little. "We could use you on the ground, though. Looks like we have enough hostages."

Peter nods and looks down at the street. "Mind giving me a lift?"

I nod, and Peter shoots a web onto my leg. Then I lower him to the ground, and we join the rest of the team in fighting for the city.

**Fitz POV**

"How did they know we were there? There are so many soldiers!" Jemma yells.

I nod while tapping at the screen in front of me frantically, keeping tabs on everyone's location and vitals. Everyone seems to be fine so far, just sporting minor injuries.

"I don't know," I reply, "But it looks like they've been recruiting. They must have a plan-"

"-Which explains the alliances: Clairvoyant and Centipede." Jemma pauses, eyes widening. "They're-"

"-Building an army." I finish. We turn from our projects and look at each other worriedly.

"Sometimes I hate when we discover something." Jemma sighs.

I nod in return, then turn back to monitoring our team.

**Hey, sorry I didn't update sooner. Halloween, cousins visited, etc. But, here's this chapter. I don't know what to think of this one, but let me know what you think. Thanks for the continued support!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry, this chapter's really short… I'll update again as soon as possible.**

**Peter POV**

After maybe an hour, the battle is finally over. I stop and place my hands on my knees, catching my breath. All of the soldiers are either dead or dangling from the rooftops wrapped in my webs.

They very well could also be dead, if the Clairvoyant messed with them too. Let's hope they didn't have the time, we need hostages.

"Peter, we need you to come to the building exactly across from where the press conference was." Skye's voice rings through the com.

"Okay, just let me breathe for a second." I reply. "What for?"

"There's just something you need to see." That time it was Steve's voice ringing through my broken com. _Why is he with them?_

I sigh. "On my way." Then I sling a web onto the nearest building and ignore my aching body as I make my way towards my friends.

**Fitz POV**

After the battle is over, Jemma and I simultaneously slump into the desk chairs. No words are needed to be said, just relief that it's over.

"Now that, is a job well done." Jemma says, smiling tiredly at me.

"Mm-hmm." I agree, before sipping the cold coffee we'd gotten over an hour ago. "We should probably still keep track of them though; let them know when to head back if their injuries get worse."

Jemma nods, making her bangs fall out of her once tight ponytail. " I volunteer you to do it though, because I don't think my legs can hold me any longer from all that running around."

"Don't let the others hear you say that." I reply, rolling my chair forward so it sits right in front of the screen. "There would be an argument so loud all of the windows in the Tower would break."

Jemma laughs. "Yeah. I don't want to get on Natasha's bad side. Remember Darcy?"

I shudder. Darcy said something to insult Natasha, and the result was chaos. Endless pranks and traps were set around the Tower, with the silent treatment to top it all off. Everyone, not just Darcy, is careful of what they say around the assassins now.

Jemma starts talking again, but I don't notice when I catch something move in the corner of my eye. I turn back to the screen, and what I see makes my eyes widen.

Peter's heart rate is rising higher than humanly possible.

**Peter POV**

When I get to Skye and the others, I'm expecting a fight. What I didn't expect is to see Steve looking at me worriedly while Skye taps away at a computer.

"What's going on?" I ask.

May looks at me worriedly, which makes me tense. It must be serious. "We found some valuable information, and some of it has to do with you." she replies.

"Just don't freak out, bugboy." Darcy says, her usually happy face as worried as May's.

I freeze at her words. "Don't call me that, please. It brings back. . .painful memories."

"Well, this will too." Skye says. "Come look."

"Hang on." I say, putting my hand in the air as if in a class. "Why is Steve here?"

They all pause and look down. "To contain you if you go and rage on this lab." Darcy mumbles.

Whoah. "Okay, now I'm worried. Let me see."

Skye gets up from the chair and gestures to the computer. When I lean forward to see what's on it, I'm shocked.

The first thing I see is Ward standing in front of the lab table, looking down at the patient expressionlessly. Obviously, he's not dead.

The next thing I notice shocks me so much I have to grab the desk chair for support.

At first I just see a girl with blonde hair, her head being poked at with little needle-like things coming from a freaky machine. She's wearing a hospital gown that just reaches her knees, not covering the bruises speckling her legs. My eyes widen when I realize the last time I saw this girl, she was lying lifeless in my arms with my tears dripping down her face. Now she's writhing on a Hydra operation table with her brain being messed with.

The girl is Gwen.

**I'm so bad! *smirk***

**Anyway, if you have any suggestions for this story, I'd love to hear them. I've written about three chapters after this one, but I'm kind of drawing a blank there. Suggestions and requests would be super! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, the support makes my life easier :) Love you all!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello! So, because I gave you two really short chapters in a row, I'm giving you one gigantic one! Anyway, if you have any ideas or requests for the story after this chapter, just post a review. I'm happy to help.**_

_**On with the story! *gestures dramatically***_

**Coulson POV**

"So, you downloaded the coordinates?" I ask Skye.

"Yeah." she replies. "Luckily it's here in New York." She pauses. "I mean the state, not the city."

I stop pacing and turn to face her. "I just don't get it. We blew up the last of the _GH325 _serum. How did they get more?"

"We don't know, Phil." May replies, cutting off Skye's reply. "But it's dangerous. If they have enough, they can bring anyone back."

"Yes, I know that, but why Gwen? They couldn't have known that Peter is Spiderman, S.H.I.E.L.D didn't even know that." I reply.

We all pause, thinking. There could be a million reasons why they wanted Miss Stacy. Hydra could have seen her as a valuable scientist, but from what Peter has told us about her, she'd never comply.

Skye snaps her fingers. "What if they saw Spiderman carry her into the city? They probably don't know how close they are; they just know that Gwen is a girl Spiderman couldn't save."

"So they'll use her against Peter." May concludes.

I nod grimly and call Natasha ad Clint in so we can formulate a plan.

**Tripp POV**

"You alright?" I ask.

Peter looks up and offers me half a grin. "Just pissed off. Glad to see you're not me anymore."

I laugh, and try to think of anything to keep us off the obvious subject. "Yeah, Fitzsimmons was wrong. It took twelve hours to wear off." I sit down next to Peter. "I spent four hours with guards who were 'protecting' you." I finish, pushing his shoulder and grinning.

Peter offers me another half grin and leans back a little more, finally relaxing after we heard the news six hours ago. My grin fades as I notice the broken skin on his knuckles, and the bags under his eyes that tell me he hasn't gotten any sleep so far tonight.

No wonder we all played rock-paper-scissors for who talks to him.

I grow serious. "You okay, man? Never mind, that's a dumb question, of course you're not okay."

Peter does that half-grin again and looks up at me. "I thought she was dead. For all this time, I thought she was dead, and now I can get her back."

Uh-oh. "Peter, she was dead." He looks up at me, very confused. "What they were doing to her, that's called the _TAHITI_ project. That's the only reason Coulson's alive now; he died at the battle of New York, but the serum and that machine brought him back."

Peter stands up just as Tony and Bruce walk in. I give them a look saying _"Thanks for the support" _ They ignore me, except for Bruce, who offers me a sheepish grin.

"So, they're torturing her?! Peter yells. "We have to help her! We have to-"

"We will, Peter." Tony says, easing Peter back into the armchair. "But we can't just barge into a Hydra base. We need a plan, or more people will die. Trust me, we all want to save your girlfriend."

I pat Peter's shoulder when he leans forward, placing his head in his hands. Darcy walks in with Jane and Thor, and they sit on the couch across from us.

"Peter, you know we'll do anything we can to get her back." Pepper says. "It's not just because Hydra has her, we care about you Peter. All of us do."

"Yeah, you just have to be patient, bugboy." Darcy adds.

Peter is to tired and worried to argue with the nickname. Thor notices.

"You are tired." the demigod states. "Let's all get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow."

Everyone nods in agreement, and we head to our separate bunks.

**Peter POV**

It's seven a.m. when I finally get out of bed. I couldn't sleep; when I did, nightmares followed me.

When I pull on my sweatpants and a shirt, I remember something. Two days ago, I told Aunt May that I was going to Jersey for business after the press conference. In return, she told me to check up at least once a day.

Obviously, considering the events, I hadn't.

Jumping over the bed, I text her a really long message basically saying that I'm sorry and I'm fine. I leave my phone on my bed, for fear of getting a long message back from her. Aunt May isn't to be messed with. _Ever._

I open the door and tread down the hallway, the only noises are my feet hitting the ground and the others' steady breathing. It sounds like I'm the only one awake, and that doesn't surprise me a bit.

Last night, I was plagued by thoughts of Gwen. Every time I closed my eyes, I would see an image from that dreadful night. Sometimes it was her falling, and sometimes it was seeing her spine break when she hit the floor of the tower. The worst image out of the ones I saw was finally seeing the blood trickle out of her nose.

Boy do I need a cup of coffee.

When I finally walk into the kitchen, I'm surprised to see another person. It's Jane, and she smiles at me when I grab a mug and start heating some water for my coffee.

"Peter, right?" she asks. I nod. "It's nice to officially meet you."

"You too." I reply. She smiles and sips her coffee, but I know she's studying me. Her brown eyes are peering at me from over her mug.

"You had a rough day yesterday." she states. I nod and look down. "Do you want to talk about it? I'm a good listener, and Darcy thinks I'm good at giving advice."

I chuckle a little and nod, sitting across from the astro-physicist. "Well, I met Gwen in highschool…" From there I proceed to tell her everything.

I tell her about how Gwen used to call me "bugboy", and that's why I don't like to be called that anymore. I told her about her father's death, and about how I did my best to keep my promise to him, but eventually failed. I tell her how her smile lights up the room, and about the way her hair shines in the sun.

After I recount the main points of my life with Gwen, I recount her death. This was the hardest to tell her about. Thor's fiance is a good listener, nodding intently and frowning when she should.

When I finish, I have some tears in my eyes; Jane reaches across the counter and squeezes my hand. "Peter, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." I reply, mostly because that's what I'm used to replying with.

"No, it's not." she replies, letting go of my hand and folding them in front of her. "No man as young as you should have to go through something like that. You are an amazing person, Peter, and it makes me so happy and hopeful that you stayed strong throughout this part of your life. I promise you, we will get her back."

I smile and look down at the granite of the counter. When I look back up, Thor is entering the room. The demigod walks slowly toward Jane and kisses her temple before sitting down next to her.

"Good morning Jane; Peter." he mutters before yawning loudly.

"Good morning." Jane and I chorus, except Jane adds a "Thor" at the end.

When Thor grabs Jane's hand I smile and stand up.

"Who wants breakfast?"

Three hours later, after eating a very fulfilling breakfast (prepared by myself), we're all sitting at an actual conference table. I thought it was normal, until the table turned out to be holographic.

"Skye, can you send the layout of the building to the holotable?" Coulson asks.

"Yeah, just hold on a sec." she replies, typing furiously at her laptop.

As we wait for the hologram, Coulson starts explaining the plan: "Obviously, we have a location on one of Hydra's bases. It's located just outside of Albany. Our mission is to gather intel, capture leaders, and rescue Miss Stacy and the other hostages there."

"Hologram's up." Skye says. She presses enter on her laptop and Coulson reaches across the table. Then he makes a lifting motion with his hands and a 3D diagram of the building comes off the table.

May studies the model. "Pretty small for a base."

"Yup." Darcy says. "Tiny and dangerous."

"Okay, here's the plan." Coulson starts. "Skye, Darcy, Fitzsimmons and Tripp will be stealing intel from their computers. Myself, Clint, Natasha, and Cap will be arresting superior officers. The rest of you will go find Miss Stacy and Audrey Nathan."

"Wait, when did Audrey get dragged into this?" May asks.

Coulson looks down. "She's been there for at least two months. They're trying to get information about me, but they don't know that she still thinks I'm dead. They think she's playing dumb."

We all stay silent until Jane speaks up. "What about Pepper and I? We can-"

"I know. You can help, and you will. We'll have you two on coms, and you'll guide us through the base to where we need to go." Coulson expands the image of the building. "It'll look like this, so you can lead us through the building to the main computers, officers, etcetera."

"Here." Skye says. She swipes up on her laptop screen and red dots appear either moving or sitting still in the building. There are seven purple dots, sitting still except for one that's vibrating. Lastly, there are several green dots, most of them in clusters around the hologram. "I hacked into Hydra's cameras, don't worry, they won't notice, and got these locations. The green dots are the main computer systems, red are the officers, and the purple dots are the prisoners. This will make it easier for you guys." Skye says.

"Perfect." Pepper says, making the hologram smaller again. "When do you leave?"

"Right now."

"You had to turn right two hallways ago." Pepper says.

My group and I groan and turn back toward the gunfire at the end of the hallway. Bruce had transformed back there and is currently holding the enemy soldiers off.

"Pep, it would be nice to know that before we passed our turn." Tony says, his voice muffled from inside his iron helmet.

"We would tell you then, but this dot keeps moving." Jane replies. "It's weird."

The team and I turn the corner we were supposed to earlier when Skye's voice crackles through the coms. "Peter? You know Harry Osborn, right?"

I falter a little bit in my running. "Yeah, I know him. Why?"

"Because this computer has info on the prisoners. Harry was imprisoned here, not at Ravencroft." she finishes.

Pepper tells us to turn right.

"How is that-" I stop talking, shock overtaking me.

Harry's standing in front of me, a sadistic grin on his face, holding Gwen in his arms with a knife to her throat.

******Skye POV**

"Damn it." I mutter. Fitz looks up at me from the computer in front of mine and gives me a glare. "Shut up Fitz, you cuss too. Simmons, I need your computer."

"Why? There are plenty of-" I push her out of the way and start typing frantically at the computer she was occupying. "Skye, what are you doing?"

"Hacking a camera in the hallway Peter's in." I reply. When the image is up, I see the psychopath holding an unconcious blonde girl that must be Gwen. Peter and the others look ready to fight.

"Pepper, I need a location on Bruce." I say.

"He's a couple hallways from you. I'll lead you there." she replies.

I turn to Darcy. "You need to get him to go help Peter and the others."

Her terrified look tells me all that I need to know. "I can't-"

"Yes you can." I protest, grabbing her arm. "You're the only one available now that he'll listen to."

Darcy sighs. "I hate your plans." she mutters. Then she presses the com in her ear. "Jane, where's Bruce?"

**Peter POV**

"Peter, so good to see you again." Harry says, grinning maniacally.

"Harry." I growl, glaring at him through my white eye pieces. I'm about to advance when Thor grabs my shoulder and pulls me back, eyes never leaving my former best friend.

"That will not help anything. We must bide our time." he mutters, just loud enough for me to hear.

Tony speaks up: "Ok, ugly. Just give us Gwen and I won't blast your deformed face off."

Harry pretends to think about it, then turns back and glares at us. "How about no. It just so happens that I was escaping the day you invaded. I was on my way out when I saw Miss Stacy in the cell next to mine."

He turns and sneers at me. "I felt cheated because you killed me, Peter, and I failed in killing you. Except for the fact that killing you wouldn't be enough," He grins again, twirling the knife in one hand. "But taking away the love of your life, your _hope_, would."

"So I was gonna take Gwen and finish the job once and for all." Harry says. When he presses the knife once again to Gwen's throat, I jerk, causing Harry to grin. "But since you are so conveniently here, why don't I just do it now?"

_**I'm so evil. *giggles maniacally like Harry* **_

_**I'll do my best to update in the next couple days so you're not in suspense for to long. :) Review, please!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: This chapter is horribly written.**

**Darcy POV**

_"Don't worry Darcy, I'll be with you the whole time."_

That's what Skye said when she sent me to find Bruce. What I didn't know is that she meant she'd be with me digitally.

I follow the sound of crashing, gunshots, and screaming to find "the other guy" demolishing Hydra soldiers. Our of the corner of my eye, a camera follows my steady movements-Skye.

"Go! They don't have much time!" Skye yells. I flip the camera off.

Then I turn to the man beating up the soldiers. "Bruce?" I ask softly. "Bruce, turn around, we need your help."

When he doesn't respond, I sigh and tap his gigantic green arm. He whirls around and I jump backward, dodging his flailing arm and falling right on my butt.

_Nice move, Darcy. You should definitely provoke the big, green, scary monster._

I look back up to see the Hulk staring at me with his gigantic fist raised. "Bruce, it's me: Darcy." I start, raising a hand in front of me and glancing back at the camera. "I need your help."

Bruce's face softens, and he pounds the ground, making me jump. Then he growls, and I pretend that that's what he does to say he's listening. "Ok, instead of pounding the ground, go pound some more soldiers. The others need your help." I say.

Bruce lifts his fist up and smiles in that creepy way he does in this form. "Ok," I mutter, starting to walk backwards down the hallway. Turning my back to him still isn't a good idea. "C'mon, Bruce. I'll lead you to them."

**Peter POV**

Thank God for Bruce Banner.

We're still stalling Harry when I see the Hulk lumbering down the hall toward him. I grin. "Harry, turn around."

When he does, his eyes grow wide with shock and he drops the knife. I rush forward and grab Gwen before running back to the rest of the team.

"Damn." Tony mutters. I turn around to see that Harry had been flung all the way across the hallway. He crashes into the far wall with a sickening crunch, then goes still.

I sigh with relief then place Gwen's unconcious body on the floor, feeling for a pulse. It's there, but it's very weak. "We have to get her back to the tower." I say, picking her up once again.

"Peter," Tony starts, "We still have to get the other prisoners. Coulson-"

"I don't care what he says, he can yell at me all he wants, but Gwen might die again, and I can't let that happen. I'm getting Fitzsimmons, and we're going back." I say. This time, neither of them argue. Hulk had run off somewhere, so who knows what his reaction would be.

I press the com my ear. "Pepper, where's Fitzsimmons?"

"They've already left. The intel team got what they needed." Pepper replies.

"Awesome." I say. "Tell them I'll be at the tower in about a half an hour."

I'm so intent on getting Gwen to safety, that I don't even notice that Harry's gone.

So, after that fun escapade, I'm stuck in the living room waiting for Fitzsimmons to be done with Gwen. Apparently the serum wasn't fully affective yet, so the process wasn't fully complete. Simmons has to stimulate parts of Gwen's brain, and I can tell it's not easy. Occasionally I hear her yelling at Fitz for a tool, and I've never heard her yell.

After about an hour, the rest of the team returns with three officers, and one rescued prisoner. The other rescued people were set free. The lady that came with us I eventually found out was Audrey Nathan, Coulson's long-lost love.

Coulson took Audrey into the kitchen so he could explain what happened to him and why her couldn't tell her. The rest of us are waiting for Gwen to emerge.

Everyone's been really nice and supportive, but the only two people brave enough to actually sit by me are Jane and Tripp. Skye would too, but she's on Tripp's other side.

After two hours of sitting and waiting, Jane suggests we all get some rest. So that's what we do; all of us falling asleep in our uniforms.

**Natasha POV**

I wake up the next morning with my head on Clint's chest. Sun is streaming through the giant window, right onto my head. I peel myself away from my partner and look around.

Tony and Pepper are next to us on the couch, sleeping soundly in each other's arms. Clint's still sleeping next to me, thankfully not drooling like he usually does.

Across from our couch is Peter, Tripp, and Skye: All of them are sleeping on each other. Peter is slumped in the corner of the couch, his legs up on the coffee table. I'm glad he's sleeping. Tripp is slumped in the middle of the couch with Skye's head on his lap, her feet are falling off the edge of the armrest. Jane retreated into Thor's lap and both of them are sleeping soundly in the arm chair.

"Tasha?" I hear Clint mumble next to me. I smile.

"Go back to sleep." I say. He smiles sleepily and pulls me back against him.

"You're so warm." he mumbles. I smile softly as he kisses my hair, then we both fall back to sleep.

**Peter POV**

It's about nine o'clock when we're all back up and waiting. Bruce's coffee and pancakes were amazing, but not enough to keep my worries down.

"It's been all night, what's going on?" I ask.

"TAHITI is a tricky thing to work with." Coulson says, who came in the room earlier with Audrey. "It could take days to reactivate the neurons."

I nod as Jane says something: "Peter, do you mind getting me some more coffee?" I don't notice her eyes flicker up and her small smile before she says that.

"Sure." I say. I stand up and turn around, only to take another step back.

Gwen is standing in the door to the lab, with a very satisfied Fitzsimmons standing behind her.

"Peter?" she asks, eyes widening when she sees me.

I don't even respond. I just rush forward and pull her into my arms, burying my face into the crook of her neck. She sighs and kisses the top of my head, stroking my hair as I wrap my arms tighter around her waist.

We pull away and I smile down at my Gwen, wiping tears from her eyes. Ignoring the sound of my new team clapping, I pull Gwen close and kiss her, burying one hand into her golden locks and using the other to pull her closer by the waist.

The smell of lilacs-her smell- overwhelms me, and I can't remember the last time I smelled it. The feel of her in my arms once again is so beautiful it brings tears to my eyes as well.

I missed her so much.

When we finally pull away, I place my forehead against hers and look into her green eyes. Eyes that I haven't seen since the day she died. But today, her eyes are filled with tears for a different reason.

I turn around and smile at my team, amazed to have my arms around the love of my life once again.

**Ok, so now that we have that over with, let me know what you thought. Also, I have no idea how to continue, so please give me ideas!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Peter POV**

After introducing Gwen to the team, Coulson tells us I have one hour to catch her up on the situation.

So that's where we are now. I'm sitting on my bed in Stark Tower with Gwen across from me. Simmons was nice enough to lend her some clothes, so now she's wearing a black and white polka-dot button up and jeans.

After a long silence consisting of me rubbing her knuckles with my thumb, Gwen speaks up: "So, how's Aunt May?"

My eyes widen and I jump off the bed and out into the hallway. "Fitz!" I yell.

The young Scot comes barreling down the hallway. "What?"

"Will you and Simmons do me a huge favor?" I ask, placing the tips of my fingers together in a pleading motion. By now Gwen has stuck her head out the door, wondering what's going on.

Fitz sighs, glancing at Gwen briefly. "Sure, what do you need?"

"Will you please go to my house and tell my aunt that I'm okay? And make up some story about my whereabouts?" I ask. Then I snap my fingers. "Tell her that you're my assistants."

Fitz groans and walks off, probably going to find Simmons. "So will you do it?" I ask, smirking a little bit at my friend's attitude. As an answer, Fitz sticks a thumbs-up in the air. I laugh.

I turn back toward my room to see Gwen leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed. "So, what's with you and Aunt May?" she asks, giving me _"The Look"._

I grin. "You will find that out once I've caught you up on what's happening." I say, ushering her back inside and closing the door. I take her hand and lead her to sit on the bed once again.

"Okay, so catch me up." she says.

I smile again, and start explaining. Being amazing, I sum up the events of the past two weeks in fifteen minutes. Being a scientist, she asks a lot of questions to make sure she has all the information.

"Okay, so while I was…gone, you became CEO of Oscorp, teamed up with earth's mightiest heroes and an agency labelled terrorists, but they're not." she sums up once I'm done.

I nod my head. "Yup, pretty much."

"And Aunt May is mad at you why?"

"Because I was supposed to call her after the press conference, but then it blew up. The only communication I've had with her is one very long text message two days ago." I say, smiling sheepishly.

Gwen narrows her eyes. "So you sent poor, was his name Fitz?" I nod, and she continues, "So you sent poor Fitz to suffer Aunt May's wrath? That's cruel, Peter Parker." she finishes, smiling a little bit.

We both laugh, and I kiss her cheek, making her smile fully. Then she grows serious again. "Now that we have the important stuff out of the way, tell me what I really want to hear." she says, causing me to look at her questioningly. She sighs. "What did you do when I died; how were you?"

I look down at our joined hands, stroking my thumb over her knuckles. "Well, Spiderman didn't make an appearance for a couple months because his real identity blamed Spiderman for your death. But then I listened to your graduation speech about hope, and I went back out again." I laugh a little. "Aunt May, actually, she's the one who told me something was different about Spiderman. I asked her what, and she said that his sense of humor was gone."

"Okay, but what about you, Peter, not your other half." Gwen interrupts.

I nod and look into her striking green eyes. "I was broken. After Uncle Ben, your death just killed me. I brought flowers to your grave everyday because it made me feel like you were still there." I frown. "This may sound weird, but I would talk to you; tell you about every thing that was happening. It's kind of freaky to find out that I was talking to an empty grave now."

I pull Gwen into my lap, placing my forehead on hers. "When you died, I didn't want to go on. Harry was right, you are my hope." After pausing for a second, I close my eyes. "I thought about you every second of every day. When it was sunny, I would think about how your hair always shined in the sunlight. Every time I went to Oscorp, it would hurt like hell just to walk through those doors.

"I would have dinner with your family a lot, and your little brothers would remind me of you. The lilacs that I put on your grave, green eyes, this city, they all reminded me of you." I pull away from Gwen with tears in both of our eyes and cup her face. "You have no idea how much I missed you." I whisper.

Tears are falling down Gwen's face when she kisses me. She pulls away and strokes my cheek. "I love you, so much." she says.

I smile. "I love you too."

**Fitz POV**

"Ok, so we're Peter's assistants, and he's in New Jersey right now for business." Jemma confirms.

"Yes." I respond. "So now should we go up to the door? We've been sitting suspiciously in the car for ten minutes now."

"Yes, I think I'm ready." she responds.

I open my door and head around the side to meet Jemma on the sidewalk, then we head up the steps together. Jemma knocks on the door, and we watch through the glass as an elderly woman with black hair walks to the door.

She opens the door. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually. Are you May Parker?" I ask. Mrs. Parker nods. "Well, we're Mr. Parker's assistants, and he sent us to talk to you." I finish.

"Oh yes, please come in." she says, ushering us through the door. Jemma and I sit on the couch, and Mrs. Parker sits across from us. "Is Peter alright? Where is he now?"

"He's at Stark Tower." Jemma states. I glare at her as her face grows shocked. She recovers quickly. "Mr. Parker is currently doing business with Mr. Stark."

"He just got back from New Jersey, and didn't have enough time to come see you between meetings, so he sent us." I finish.

Mrs. Parker rolls her eyes. "You two are very sweet, but I'm not buying it. Where is my boy?"

"At Stark Tower, ma'am." I reply.

"Okay, and why is he there again?"

"He's doing business with Mr. Stark." Jemma replies, face still flushed from earlier.

"I see. And does this have anything to do with Spiderman?" May asks. Jemma and I both open our mouths to speak, but nothing comes out. "Don't worry, I've known Peter was Spiderman for months. Now, if you two would be so kind to take me to my nephew, I'd really appreciate it."

**Peter POV**

Once our hour is up, Gwen and I walk back to the main room.

"May is going to kill you." Gwen says, smirking a little.

"No, she loves me too much." I reply. Then I see Skye and Tripp on the couch. "Is Fitzsimmons back yet?"

"Not yet." Tripp replies. "We're waiting to start the meeting until they get back, though. Skye, Jane, and Pepper just went through all of the intel, but we're waiting to share the info until the meeting."

When Jarvis speaks up, Gwen jumps, covering her mouth with one hand to keep from screaming. I smile a little and wrap my arm around her waist. "Agents Fitz and Simmons are on their way up with a stranger." Jarvis says.

Tripp, Skye and I share a look, and Skye gets up to see who comes out of the elevator.

"What was that?" Gwen asks, pointing at the ceiling.

"That's Jarvis, Tony's virtual assistant." Tripp replies. Then he sits forward. "So, Miss Stacy, are you all caught up?"

"More or less. And Gwen's just fine." she replies. I smile, glad to see the two are getting along so well.

"Peter, get in here!" Skye yells.

I roll my eyes. "I'll be right back."

I enter the next room to see Fitz standing behind our new guest pretending to kill himself and Simmons glaring at him. Our new guest is looking at me, arms crossed across her chest and tapping her foot.

"Aunt May, what are you doing here?"

_**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a long time, my computer broke down. Sorry. Anyway, please review. Last chapter I only got one review, and I was a little upset. Please review, it gives me inspiration to keep writing and updating. Thank you for continuing to read my story!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Peter POV**

"Peter Parker, how dare you!" Aunt May yells.

"Aunt May, now really isn't the time-" I start, but she cuts me off.

"And to think I actually thought you could handle the job when you gave it to yourself, but no! You're all over the news because the city thinks Peter Parker is missing. And I-"

This time it's my turn to cut her off. "Aunt May, how did you know I was Spiderman?"

She sighs. "You've lived with me since you were a little boy, Peter. I connected the dots."

"Aunt May, I'm sorry." I mumble, wrapping my arms around her.

She hugs me back. "You had me worried sick, Peter."

"I know, I'm sorry." I say. I lift my head up to see Skye, Tripp, and Darcy giving me thumbs-up's. I glare at them.

Then I feel my aunt freeze. "Am I hallucinating?" she whispers.

I pull away from her and look to where she's looking. When I realize she's looking at Gwen, I freak out a little bit.

"Um, well, something happened, and Gwen's alive, so long story, and yeah." I ramble, looking at Tripp for support. He just shrugs.

"Gwen?" my aunt asks.

Gwen smiles nervously and waves at her. "Hey Mrs. Parker." At those words, my aunt faints backward into my arms.

Everyone's silent until Darcy decides to speak up, "Well, that was quite a show." she says, earning an elbow in the ribs from Skye.

Coulson and the rest of my older teammates choose that moment to walk in. They all look shocked to see me holding my unconscious aunt in the middle of the room.

"I'm not gonna ask." Coulson says, putting his hands in the air. "We have a meeting, so let's get started."

After depositing Aunt May on the couch, we all follow him to the conference room. On the way out, I turn around and glare at Fitz, then take Gwen's hand so we can walk after everyone else.

**Skye POV**

After finally gathering in the conference room, we actually get the meeting started. Tony tells Jarvis to let us know when she wakes up.

"Ok, so what did we find?" Steve asks.

"Well, obviously because of TAHITI, they can bring people back to life." I start, watching as everyone nods. "They used that advantage to bring back some very powerful people.

"Like who?" Natasha asks.

"That we know of? Atilla the Hun, Hitler, and the Red Skull. There's probably way more then that though." Tripp replies.

"Wait, but those people have been dead for hundreds of years, their bodies have decayed. How did they bring them back?" Simmons asks.

"I'm not sure, but I saw them, looking alive and well. Pretty freaky." I reply.

"Ok, so what else?" Coulson asks.

"They've also used the Centipede serum on animals." I continue. "They've bought thousands of deadly insects, snakes, and hundreds of lions, tigers, and elephants."

"Why do they need those? It's not like the serum makes them gigantic." Bruce says, laughing a little. Then he sees my serious face, and he stops smiling. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope. The serum genetically alters their DNA." I reply. "For example, here's one of the elephants."

I swipe up on my computer and the video appears on the screen in front of us. The elephant isin the middle of a plain white room, and we watch as a syringe injects the serum into it. Immediately, thepoor animal starts convulsing, and it grows to double it's original size.

"That's amazing." Gwen says, looking at the screen in awe. Peter looks at her incredulously. "What? That's amazing, even though it's going to be used to destroy the world."

"How're they doing that with the other animals?" Simmons asks. "If they want them to be giant, then how do they do it with the smaller animals."

"They have to inject the serum multiple times, but spread out the injections over a remainder of time. If they put the injection times too close together, the animal dies from the stress." Jane replies. Thor takes her hand.

"So, our lives are a living Jumanji game now?" Coulson asks after a long silence. I notice she's holding Audrey's hand and smile a little. She's adjusting well.

"So, what's their play?" Clint asks. "They must have a big plan if they're mutating animals and bringing dead people back to life."

"This is freaky, bad news," I say. "They're marching on New York tomorrow, and if we don't stop them here, they're gonna take the world too."

**Peter POV**

After explaining everything to Aunt May and getting over the shock that she knew about my second half, I now sit with her alone in my room. I explained everything that happened to me in the past three days, including what happened with Gwen.

"Ok, now that I've explained everything, can Gwen come in now?" I ask.

She nods, so I stand up to let Gwen in. Aunt May still looks a little conflicted when she walks in, but when Gwen sits next to her, Aunt May takes her hand. I smile, then grow serious.

"You two need to get out of the city." I say.

They both protest at once, so I sit back and listen until they calm down.

"Yes." I argue. "The invasion is tomorrow, and I can't be there to protect both of you. You're not the only ones going, Jane, Pepper, and Simmons are leaving too."

"Peter, this isn't-" Gwen starts. I cut her off with a hand over her mouth.

"It is fair. I lost you once, and I'm not going to again." I turn to Aunt May and pull her close. "I can't lose either of you."

They both purse their lips and agree to leave. I walk them out to the waiting taxi and hug Aunt May goodbye before turning to Gwen. She pulls me close and kisses me passionately, as if its' the last time she ever will. It might be.

I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her back with equal passion. I pull away and stroke her cheek, and she places her forehead on my chest. "Don't you dare die on me, Bugboy."

I smile, and help her into the car. "I won't," I reply, then I close the door. "Probably."

I stand next to Fitz as we watch their taxi drive away. Coulson told us that they're going to meet some agents that have been undercover in Hydra for months.

We all look at the chaos of people evacuating around us. I can tell we're nervous, even the Avengers, who stopped an alien invasion. It's thirteen people against an army of mutants, dead people, and people that aren't dead. Coulson turns around toward us, face grim.

"Time to suit up."

_**Ok, so sorry for the weird plot line. I got the idea, just because if the Centipede serum makes humans stronger, then what would it do to animals? I find it cool, but let me know what you think! Please review!**_


End file.
